


Camp Unus Annus

by thepalemoonlight



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, Training Camp, murders come back to bite them on the ass, oh you didn't want to get found out?, shouldn't have murdered people dumbass, uncovering secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepalemoonlight/pseuds/thepalemoonlight
Summary: Camp Unus Annus: a resident camp that's supposed to last for a year. And they're hiring! That's how it roped in the two newest camp counsellors, Amy Nelson and Jamie Beckett.At first, everything seems to be normal; they provide a normal camp experience to the campers, and they play along with the camp's gimmick. At first.As the year goes on, Amy and Jay begin to notice weird behavior from their bosses, and strange apparitions coming to them. They shrug it off at first and think nothing of it.Then they learn of Mark Fischbach and Ethan Nestor, and the fate that befell them.Amy and Jay realize they have a limited number of days to escape and get the truth out before their time is cut short, and they'll be trapped at Camp Unus Annus forever.
Relationships: Amy Nelson & Ethan Nestor, Amy Nelson & Original Character(s), Ethan Nestor & Original Character(s), Mark Fischbach & Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach & Original Character(s), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Arrival

**January 8th**   
**3:39 PM**

“...yeah, um, I’m heading to this place, Camp Unus Annus.” Jamie shifts in her seat and glances out the window to her right. The bus is about to pull away.

_Why isn’t he getting off?_

“Camp...Unus Annus? What’s that?”

Jamie doesn’t answer the question and tries to pretend that the guy standing in the aisle next to her is no longer there–she’s put up with him for long enough, and the conversation is dull enough to put her to sleep.

He doesn’t seem to get the hint.

“Maybe I should—”

“There you are! I thought I missed you at the station!”

A woman Jamie hasn’t seen before pushes the guy aside and slides into the seat beside her. The mystery woman doesn’t miss a beat and strikes up a conversation.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you about this series I’ve been watching….”

Out of the corner of her eye, Jamie can still see the guy standing there, but after a few seconds the driver urges him to get off the bus, and he does so. Once he’s gone, her shoulders begin to relax and she leans against the seat as she closes her eyes.

“God, _thank you_. I thought he’d never leave me alone!”

“Of course—I know what that’s like, and I wasn’t about to leave you hanging,” the woman says. “Besides, I kinda overheard about Camp Unus Annus, and I’m—”

“You got a job there too?”

The mystery woman nods, and the two of them look at one another for a second. It’s only for a second, a fleeting second, but it feels longer than that. There’s something in that one second that seems to connect them, an understanding of some kind.

Then Jamie breaks the silence.

“Um, I never asked your name.”

“Amy Nelson. You?”

“I’m Jamie Beckett. It’s nice to meet you,” she says as she holds her hand out to her. Amy shakes it.

“Likewise!”

Another beat of silence between them. Then, once again, Jamie breaks it.

“Were you hired as a counsellor too? Or just me?”

“Um no, I was hired as a camp counsellor too. It was difficult not to consider the job, really,” Amy admits.

“Really? Why’s that?”

“Well, the name is catchy. Like what place is called ‘Unus Annus?’”

“Nowhere.”

Amy nods and the hint of a smile appears on her face.

“So that’s kind of cool. And I looked at the pay—it’s pretty good for a camp counsellor, and I do need a job with a good salary.”

It’s Jamie’s turn to nod.

“And that’s why you took this job?”

“Yeah. Is there a reason you’re asking?” Amy looks at her companion with a look of confusion.

“Well, do you know anything about this camp?” Jamie asks.

“No; I was gonna ask you the same thing.”

“But—isn’t this place supposed to be, like, well-known?”

“It should be. I think the offer letter said so,” Amy says. Then she turns to rummage through her bag, and Jamie guesses it’s to find the letter. It takes a couple minutes more before Amy finds it. She opens it, and the two read the letter.

_Amy Nelson,_

_Greetings from Camp Unus Annus!_

_We are pleased to confirm you have been selected to work at Camp Unus Annus as “camp counsellor.” As camp counsellor, you’ll be responsible for the following:_

_—Direct activities at camp_

_—Plan activities (i.e. hikes and campfires) to provide a variety of camp experiences_

_—Demonstrate use of camping equipment_

_—Demonstrate and explain principles and techniques of activities (ex: backpacking, outdoor cooking, etc.) to increase the competence and knowledge of the campers_

_—Plan and arrange competitions to increase camper’s interest and participation_

_—Instruct campers in various camping skills_

_—Instruct capers in animal care, and demonstrate and explain procedures and safety techniques_

_—Enforce camp rules to guide conduct, maintain discipline, and safeguard campers’ health_

_Your contract includes:_

_—Reporting: You will report to the Camp Bosses, Matthew and Stephanie Patrick_

_—Basic Salary: The offered Camp Counsellor Salary is at a wage of $15.25/hour._

_—Work Hours: Your work hours will start from 7:00 AM Till 10:00 PM._

_—Vacations: Your Vacation is 2 days per week._

_We are delighted to send you this offer to be approved from you in order to start the job from January 9. Camp Unus Annus is a popular year-long resident camp, and we think you’ll make a great edition to our team!_

_We look forward to working with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Matthew and Stephanie Patrick_

“Yeah, there, ‘popular year-long camp.’”

“Weird. I never heard of it,” Jamie mumbles. “Least, not until they reached out.”

“Same here.” Amy folds the paper up and places it back in her bag. “I didn’t get to ask why you took the job.”

“Pretty simple, really,” she shrugs, “I’m out of college and I need a job. This seemed like a good one.”

Amy nods and considers the answer. It’s as good as any. Then the two drop the conversation and Jamie turns to look out the window. She nudges the other woman and motions to the snow outside.

“Isn’t that beautiful?”

Amy nods and smiles.

“Yeah it is.”

“I’m glad ya think so, ladies, ‘cause this is your stop,” the driver says. Then the bus comes to a halt.

“What— _here_?”

“We’re nowhere near the camp!”

The driver shrugs and opens the door, then grabs his jacket from his seat as he stands.

“Sorry ma’am, the bus don’t go that far even without snow. Ya gotta hike from here.”

The women exchange looks, then stand and leave the seat. The driver helps to unload their suitcases, and once done, wishes them luck. Then the bus drives off and they’re left in the cold.

Amy looks up the road and pulls her hat down her head to cover her ears. It isn’t snowing, but the chill attacks her skin nonetheless.

_At least the hike’s gonna warm us up._

“How far d’you think the camp is from here?” Jamie asks.

“No clue. It shouldn’t be much of a walk though if this is where the bus dropped us off.”

Jamie nods. She grabs her bags, Amy follows suit, and the two start walking.

**6:12 PM**

“Okay, just—do you think you could throw your bag up here?”

“If you shine the flashlight down this way, maybe!”

Amy nods, then remembers Jamie can’t see her, and hurries in grabbing her flashlight. She then waits and watches as Jamie inspects the ledge. A part of her knows that Jamie’s bag is too heavy to throw, or to catch, but climbing up the side of the ledge with her own bag had been almost too difficult to do.

“Think you can do it?”

Jamie shrugs and looks up at her.

“Don’t know. I can try.”

As Jamie turns to grab her suitcase, Amy tries to keep the light where it is while also reaching a hand out to catch the bag.

She does, but just barely.

The weight of the bag sends her back and she lands on her backside, and as she feels the cold of the snow and the dull pain set in she hears Jamie call her name.

“Amy!”

“I’m fine, don’t worry!” She stands and brushes herself off. “Do you want any help getting up here?”

“Um, maybe. Just give me a sec—”

Amy shines the flashlight on the ground, and she sees Jamie struggling to pull herself up. She looks up at Amy–as best she can, anyway–and she doesn’t need to say anything to ask for help. Without a word, Amy leans down and pulls the younger woman up.

“Thanks—”

Just then the flashlight flickers and they both turn their attention to it. A hoot in the trees and rustle of the leaves nearby is enough to put them both on edge in mere seconds. It doesn’t help that the sun’s gone down a while ago. The darkness, paired with cold biting their exposed skin, threatens to trap them in the woods until morning.

In an instant, the two share a look and they know they’re thinking the same thing:

_We need to get to camp—now._

“You got any more batteries?”

“No—I, I can check, but I don’t think…”

Amy leans down to check her bag but she stops as she hears a howl in the distance.

“Is that—” Jamie asks.

“I think so.”

“Think we can run the rest of the way?”

Amy glances over the rest of the path, bathed in darkness.

“We’ll never find it in the dark!”

“We gotta try!”

Jamie grabs her bag with one hand, the sleeve of Amy’s coat with the other, and takes off running.

The snow crunches beneath their feet and creates a rhythmic beating as they run down the darkened way. As they’re unable to find the path, a sense of dread and fear begins to build up in the pit of their stomachs. It doesn’t help that they can hear sticks breaking in the distance, and the sound is growing near.

Then Jamie crashes into someone, and Amy stops dead in her tracks. Lights shine in their faces. They don’t know what to expect.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry about that! I didn’t think you’d just barrel into me,” the person explains. Then Jamie’s helped to her feet.

The lights dim and the women are able to make out a man and a woman. They look friendly enough, and the woman _did_ help Jamie up. Maybe they’re alright.

“Oh, um, _I_ should really apologize—because I—”

“We couldn’t see—” Amy cuts in.

“And it’s dark—”

“My flashlight died—”

“And we panicked—”

“We didn’t mean—”

The man waves his hand and the two of them chuckle, it seems, in understanding. It relaxes the women and they glance at each other.

“You two are the camp counsellors we hired, right? Amy and Jamie?” The man asked.

They nod and allow themselves to relax.

“Oh good! We were starting to wonder what was taking you both so long! Here, let us help you with those,” the woman said. “I’m Stephanie, by the way. And this is my husband, Patrick.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet the two of you,” Amy says.

“Same to you! Now let’s get you two to camp before the day’s completely over.”

Matthew and Stephanie take the lead, and Amy and Jamie make sure to follow close behind them.

After all, who knows what could happen in these woods?


	2. Welcome To Camp

**January 8th**   
**6:40 PM**

The sign above the entrance to camp begins to appear, illuminated by the moonlight. From where they are, Amy and Jamie can read _CAMP UNUS ANNUS_ with ease.

“Finally,” Jamie breathes.

Stephanie glances at her, then back at Amy.

“How long were the two of you out here?”

“Oh, well,” Amy pulls her phone out, the battery almost dead, “we got here just around four, and now it’s almost seven. So about three hours.”

“ _Three hours?_! You two could’ve frozen to death!”

“How far away is the bus stop? It shouldn’t have taken so long to get here.”

“A few miles, at least. The bus stopped along the road, there was a small clearing off to the left. The start of the trail was close by.”

Matthew looks back at Amy, confusion in his expression.

“The bus isn’t supposed to stop there—”

“The driver said he didn’t drive any further, even in clear weather.”

“Huh,” is all Matthew says.

Then he goes silent, and their footsteps in the snow is the only noise filling the air. It doesn’t take long for the four of them to walk through the entrance and a second later, Matthew and Stephanie stop and turn to face the new camp counsellors.

“Well, ladies—”

“—welcome to Camp Unus Annus!” Matthew opens his arms as if presenting the camp to them.

Across the camp from the entrance, the women are able to make out a large building, most likely the main office, and to the left and right are some smaller buildings. Upon closer look they notice the smaller buildings are attached to the office.

“What’re those cabins?” Jamie asks as she points to them.

“Those are your cabins. That one, on the left,” Matt points to it, “is the Unus cabin, and the one on the left is the Annus cabin.”

“Speaking of, who’s an Unus and who’s an Annus?” Stephanie asks them.

Amy and Jamie look at one another, not having thought about it before. Neither one can give an answer.”

“Um—”

“Eh, we’ll sort that out in a few minutes,” Matthew says as he turns back to the cabins. “Beside your cabins are the showers—Unus showers on the Unus side and the Annus showers, well, you know. Separated by male, female, and gender neutral.

“Then the cabins,” he points out the set of buildings on either side of the camp, close to the showers, “should be easy to tell the Unuses and Annuses. They’re also separated by gender. And then—”

“Where’s the bathrooms?” Jamie asks.

“In the cabins. To our immediate left is the auditorium, we’ll go there to make announcements to all the campers and hang out when we get rained in. Just next to it is the supply shed, where we keep all the camping equipment and sports gear. When the weather starts clearing up Steph and I will give you two the keys.

“And you’ll notice to our right the snow-covered picnic benches. In good weather, the campers will eat out here, but for now they’ll meet in the cafeteria over there,” Matt says, pointing to the building behind the benches. “To the right is basically the nurse’s office. There’s first-aid kits in there, but if you can’t make it over then there’s first-aid kits in the auditorium, the cafeteria, the main office, and each of your cabins.”

“That should just about do it for the tour; come on into the main office, we saved the two of you some dinner,” Stephanie instructs.

“And the two of you can decide which cabins you want to take.”

The women follow the couple without question. Matthew holds the door open for them when they make it over, and the heat of the building hits them as soon as they step in the doorway. Relief washes over them and the two start taking off their outer layers.

“Been in the cold too long,” Jamie mumbles. Amy smiles and nods in agreement.

Stephanie heads into another room and comes back a moment later holding a pizza box.

“We figured pepperoni should be fine with the two of you.”

They nod and all three of them sit at the nearby table while Matt heads into another room.

“Where’s he goin’?”

“To get your camp counsellor tees. The two of you still need to decide who’s gonna take which cabin, too.”

Amy and Jamie look at each other once more.

“Well what does that mean?”

“What does what mean?”

“Deciding who’s an Unus, and—”

Stephanie seems to understand and nods.

“Basically the campers, and you two, are separated into an ‘Unus’ group and an ‘Annus’ group, because it’s called—”

“—Unus Annus,” Amy finishes.

Stephanie nods.

“Right. So you two just need to decide which side you’re gonna be on. It doesn’t affect much, just what cabin you stay in and the color of your shirt.”

“So it doesn’t matter which one of us is which?”

“Not really.”

Jamie shrugs and grabs a slice of the pizza.

“Guess I’ll be an Unus, if Amy doesn’t mind.”

The brunette shakes her head.

“Not at all.”

“Great!”

Everyone turns to look at Matt as he walks back onto the room, setting a black t-shirt in front of Jamie and a white one in front of Amy. Jamie sets her slice down and wipes her fingers before she turns the shirt over to examine it.

“‘Always remember the buddy system,’” she reads off the back.

“Our number one rule is to stick with your buddy, so no one gets hurt or lost.”

“Oh, is that why the hands clasping are skeletons?” Amy asks.

“No, that’s—that’s just to look cool. Like if the hands were normal would it be as memorable?”

“S’pose not.”

“Oh, Matt you forgot to give them the regular camp shirts too,” Stephanie points out before standing. “I’ll be right back.”

The room is mostly silent for a moment, only the sounds of Matthew and the new counsellors eating their pizza slices. Jamie glances around but there’s really nothing of importance—she notices the snow starting to fall outside once more but otherwise nothing that would help strike up a conversation.

“Here you are,” Stephanie says as she walks back into the room. She hands each woman the correct colored shirt.

It takes seconds before Amy notices something...concerning...and points it out to Jamie. On the shirt was a skull—now that wouldn’t have been so bad if the skull wasn’t burning in a campfire with the phrase “Death is coming” written around it.

“‘Death is coming’?” Amy asks.

Matthew and Stephanie take a second before responding.

“Well, you know, the camp—it’s called Unus Annus, right?” Matt says.

“And that’s latin for ‘one year.’”

“And campers stay here for one year, and once the year’s over, it’s like a death, but no one actually dies.”

Amy nods and exchanges another glance with Jamie, then the two go back to eating.

**8:03 PM**

“You two will meet the campers in the morning, and tomorrow’s gonna be your orientation. The day after that is when you’ll be responsible for the campers and start working as counsellors,” Matthew explains as he leads Jamie into the Unus counsellor cabin.

“What’re the campers gonna do tomorrow then?”

“Steph and I are gonna assign them buddies in the morning while you and Amy have breakfast and get ready, and then they’ll just hang around camp while we give you the orientation.”

Jamie nods.

“Alright, guess that makes sense.”

The first thing that Jamie notices about the living room area is the color of the room: black with white trim.

_They’re real serious about the black and white theme aren’t they?_

Even the pictures that line the wall and the knick knacks coincide with the black and white theme. Nothing wrong with consistency, she supposes.

“...there’s a spare mattress in the hall closet if you need it, and—”

“Is that for the other Unus counsellor?”

Matthew stops and turns to look at her. For a split second Jamie thinks she can see something in his eyes, maybe...panic..? But then it disappears, and confusion sets in. She decides not to press the issue.

“I think there’s been a misunderstanding; you and Amy are the only camp counsellors for this year. You’ll have this cabin all to yourself until next January!”

“Oh, um, alright. Mind if I ask why there’s no other counsellors?”

Matthew turns around and leads her to the bedroom, opening the door.

“Well, there’s only 12 Unus campers and 12 Annus campers; we didn’t think we’d need a lot of counsellors to handle them,” he explains. Then he looks at the bedroom and Jamie realizes that’s the end of the conversation.

She carries her bag inside and sets it on top of the black covers. This room, like all the others, is painted black and is lined with white knick knacks and pictures. A picture on the wall above the dresser, the one in the corner, shows a man dressed in a black suit.

“Hey, who’s—” Jamie turns to Matt, but he’s not in the doorway.

_Nevermind I guess._

She takes a second to kick her boots off and take off the layers of shirts she put on hours earlier, before leaving for the bus station. Taking them off almost makes the air in the room seem cold. Jamie’s about to take her shirt off to start changing into her pajamas when she looks at the picture again.

It’s not a strange picture, quite the opposite: it’s just a (probably professionally shot) picture of a guy about her age dressed in a black suit. From where she is she can see his mop of brown hair and the black and white spiral background. Nothing interesting.

Still, though, it sends a shiver just under her skin and creates goosebumps that even the cold couldn’t conjure up. The hair on the back of her neck stands up and Jamie just can’t seem to shake the feeling of being watched.

“Sorry ‘bout this,” Jamie mumbles as she strides over to where the picture is hanging on the wall. The feeling of being watched doesn’t go away.

As she flips the picture over, she notices writing on the back of the frame.

_Unus._

“Must be playin’ a character.”

Then she turns and changes.

**10:37 PM**

A knock at the hallway door startles Jamie. Another knock gets her to stand and check the peephole. Then she opens the door.

“Are you alright?”

“Oh yeah, just couldn’t get to sleep,” Amy explains as she steps inside the cabin.

“It’s not that late, don’t think.”

“They really overdid it on the black paint, don’t you think? It’s the same in my cabin but with white.”

Jamie’s confused by the change of subject but she glances at the wall and nods regardless.

“Yeah, they went all out in every room. What really brings you by?”

Amy opts not to answer the question. Instead she wanders around the living room space and examines the small trinkets on the mostly bare shelves. One of them is an hourglass with black sand inside it.

“Does this cabin have the same layout as mine? My cabin has these shelves and some of these trinkets too.”

“Um, maybe—”

“Your room’s at the end of the other hallway?”

Jamie nods.

“Yeah, and a standing dresser in the corner—”

“—and a picture of a guy in a suit on top of that?”

Jamie nods again.

“Exactly. ‘Course in _my_ picture the guy’s in a black suit.”

“And in my picture it’s a white suit.”

Silence falls over them for a couple of seconds.

“Why d’you think they did that? The pictures, I mean. Like, doesn’t that seem weird? Creepy?”

Amy shrugs.

“I guess.”

“What, the picture didn’t seem like it was…watching you? I had to turn the thing over when I changed my clothes. It was almost like….”

“Like what?”

Jamie shakes her head.

“It’s dumb, probably doesn’t make sense anyway.”

“Come on! I won’t make fun of you, I promise.”

“Well—it just—it kinda felt like the guy in the picture was…watching me.”

Amy looks at her, and Jamie regrets saying anything. She averts her gaze and shakes her head.

“Like I said, it was stupid. Just forget—”

“I felt like that too.”

Amy’s confession takes her by surprise and she meets her gaze again. Jamie’s expecting to find a hint of humor in her eyes, something that would indicate that she was disingenuous. She couldn’t find it.

“I, um—did Stephanie tell you anything…like, kinda weird?”

Now it’s Amy’s turn to be surprised by the change of subject.

“Uh no, not that I can remember.”

“Oh, alright,” Jamie mumbles.

“What did Matthew tell you?”

“He said, I guess it wasn’t as weird as I thought—but, y’know, I asked about other camp counsellors, if we’re the only ones.”

A beat of silence.

“Alright? So?”

“Well, so there’s no more counsellors. He says ‘cause there’s not a lot of campers it just made sense. But he acted weird when I brought it up so I thought maybe, maybe there was more to it. Maybe not.”

Jamie reaches a hand to rub the back of her neck as she avoids Amy’s gaze once more. Amy doesn’t quite know how to react to it until an idea pops into her head.

“Hey, you know what this is? The feeling like we’re being watched, and the counsellor thing? It’s only our first night here, we’re just not adjusted yet. Next week we’re probably not even gonna notice anything like this.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah! How weird could a place like this actually be anyway?”

Jamie nods, and she can feel herself relaxing. What she’s saying makes sense.

“Yeah, alright. I’m gonna head up to bed.”

“Good night!”

“G’night.”

As Amy heads back to her own cabin, Jamie heads down the hall to her bedroom as the other women’s words echo in her ears.

_How weird could a place like this actually be anyway?_


End file.
